Before
by California Mountain girl
Summary: COMPLETED Before the war with the Vong, on a wonderful Saturday afternoon. It's that time fore Jaina when she looks around at the people she loves- and knows things will change.


-BEFORE-  
  
The day was warm and the world of Yavin 4 was quiet. It was a Saturday afternoon, and the Young Jedi Knights were working on one of the many broken and run down spacecrafts that littered the temple's hanger. They'd managed to taxi it out of the dark hanger out into the sunshine of the runway- and there is where it decided to die.  
  
Jaina sat out on the cement of the landing field, she wasn't in a real hurry to get to work on the ship. Her brother Jason, Raynar, Zekk, and Lowie were doing a good job. So far they hadn't noticed that she wasn't doing anything and it was fine. It wasn't a biggie- and they all knew it.  
  
She felt wistful today, quiet. It was as if this was the calm before the storm. Usually, she wasn't a pessimist, but today she felt something. It was partially because of how contented she was- it was as if now she could fully listen to the Force, and it was whispering to her.  
  
It was a strange feeling, but still a certainty. It wasn't a vision, nothing of the kind. But as she looked out at the sunset she could tell. This perfect scene she looked at now- it wouldn't be like this forever.  
  
The wind blew around her, and she just sat and watched and felt it. She didn't want to manipulate it with her powers- she had done it too much over the years, and now she was grateful that it was natural. Pure.  
  
Jaina sat cross legged, what she felt at the moment was strange. The Force whispered to her, as if it wanted to warn- or promise. Something, it whispered, you can feel it, something dark and inevitable.. Jaina squinted over at the ship as it's taxi lights blinked on and off- showing that it was getting power back. She glanced at the jungle on the fringes of the runway, and cupped her chin in her palm.  
  
"Looks like someone's thinking deep thoughts."  
  
Jaina jumped, even though she recognized the voice.  
  
"Meditating?" Zekk asked, standing over her.  
  
"No." Jaina replied quietly, "Just listening."  
  
"Well, we got power back in the ship- but she still needs your special touch."  
  
Jaina looked up at Zekk, seeing the sun set behind his shoulder. "You're not going to stay here either huh?" She whispered.  
  
Zekk was surprised by the question. "I'm going to graduate to be a Jedi Knight, if that's what you're asking."  
  
Jaina looked away, and sighed.  
  
Zekk could see something was obviously bothering her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I just." She paused, looking up at him, "I hear something coming- strange, but distant."  
  
"When do you think it'll get here?" Zekk asked. Tensing up, thinking of a death-fleet lurking in hyperspace.  
  
"Not for a while I think." Jaina said, "But its coming."  
  
Zekk smiled, offering her a hand to get up. "You shouldn't worry so much, this place is very secure. And the New Republic is very strong. Nothing will happen."  
  
Jaina took his hand and he lifted her up like she didn't weigh anything. She grunted, then looked up at the sunset.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much." Zekk said.  
  
Jaina looked at him, noticing how deep his voice was getting. "Sure?" she asked.  
  
"Heack yeah!" Zekk said, flashing a grin, "And wherever you go, I'll go too. That's the way it's been hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Jaina whispered.  
  
Zekk took her hand in his, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. Nothing'll happen."  
  
"You better promise." Jaina whispered in his ear, keeping close.  
  
Zekk smiled, "Promise." He leaned in and gave her a real kiss on the lips.  
  
When it was over Jaina smiled, then noticed that the sun had set behind the immense jungle.  
  
"So, do you wanna help or what?" Zekk asked, trying to lighten her mood, brushing away some of the long brown hair out of her face.  
  
"Sure." Jaina looked around one last time, from the jungle to the temple, to the sky. The whispers were quiet now, driven away by Zekk's warm embrace. As they reached the ship she ran her fingers along it's underbelly.  
  
"I think it's the vibran-lin," Zekk said, walking up the ramp- rambling on about the ship's electric system. Jaina smiled and squeezed his hand, grateful he was there for the moment. For the while at least. She needed him, but she knew he wouldn't be there forever. It was the saddest thought to her- but she tried to shake it off. He'd always be there, he promised. He promised.  
Some times you have feelings of doubt,  
  
But then there's that familiar voice and touch,  
  
Then you think he'll be there and yours forever,  
  
That's the greatness of the now,  
  
You don't have to worry about tomorrow 'till later.  
  
For now he's yours.  
  
And the day he isn't there you'll look up at the sky and wonder why,  
  
But always dream of the day,  
  
He's yours again,  
  
Just like he's always been.  
  
A.N. This fanfiction was written before I read AFTER. By Firey. Read that, and it'll write a better ending than anything I have in mind. 


End file.
